


Eren loves jeanbo wowza

by barnescap



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnescap/pseuds/barnescap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so fucking tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren loves jeanbo wowza

"Yo pretty ass wanna fuck." The baby gurlgled. 

"I'm not just a fucking piece of meat, Erina." Beautiful horse neighed angrily in response. 

"Lol ok bye then I'm leaving you for Armin." Mick Jagger was already leaving the premise. 

"I'm KIDDING you fucking Cherry Fruit Gusher. Come back and stick your dong in me." John Kitchen seduced.

"Yeehaw oh boy diddly dang gonna get me some horse cock." Aaron Carter giggled as he parkoured back to his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin.


End file.
